Beyond the Stars
by jurinas
Summary: A collection of LeviMika AU oneshots. - - Chapter 3: The high mage Levi's little apprentice stirs up some trouble in the Reiss castle and Jean thinks his time to shine has finally come.
1. Stakeout

I like AUs.

Disclaimer: SnK belongs to Isayama.

Summary: Levi ends up confessing during one of their stakeouts.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the place?"

"Of course, I'm sure." Levi glared at the girl sitting next to him in the passenger seat. "83rd Street, House no 1154. According to my source, this is the place where super model Annie Leonhart is staying at while she is here in Trost with her rumored boyfriend. Now stop your yapping Ackerman and concentrate on your job."

Levi goes back to staring intensely at the house across the street. The street lamps illuminated the streets with an eerie light. It was already close to dawn but still at least an hour until the sun came up. Mikasa and he had been there since last night waiting for Annie Leonhart to come out with her secret lover so they could get a snap of it in his camera. No. Nope. They were not paparazzi. Levi refused to call himself that. They were journalists who wrote for the entertainment column of Titan Times. Yes, this was a stakeout but no, they were not paparazzi.

Speaking of his partner, Levi glances at her from the corner of his eye. Mikasa Ackerman. 22. Fresh out of college and his partner since the day of her inception at Titan Times which was about six months ago. He remembered the first day they had met when Hanji, his edition-in-chief, had introduced her as his new partner. He had told Hanji he did not have a need or the time to look after a brat. She had retaliated by calling him a presumptuous midget. They hadn't exactly started on the right footing. She had been frustrating, arguing and questioning with him on every single thing.

But now the same girl was the cause of his frustration for a whole different reason. Every time she was near him, he could feel his heart beating loudly. When she called him by his name, his mouth would go dry and he could feel his cheeks warming up.

"Levi", he snapped back into reality at the mention of his name, almost embarrassed at being caught staring at her, "why did you decide to take up such a career? You don't seem like the type to snoop around people to expose their secrets to the world."

Levi snorted. "Oh, and what sort of person do you think I am?"

"I don't know, just not this." Mikasa replies as she bites her lower lips.

'God, did she not realize how cute she is when she does that?'

Internally Levi groans and looks away. He was hopelessly in love with the girl and he just didn't know what to do. Sure, he had been in relationships before but nothing serious. He thought it was troublesome so he never let it amount to anything more than casual dating. But with Mikasa, he knew he wanted more.

Levi wonders when this all started. Was it when she smiled at him for the first time or the time when she tended to his wounds when he fell down the office's staircase because of some dumb intern with a pile of files in his hand couldn't see where he was going? Or was it even before any of that, when she was the only being in his office beside Hanji that had the guts to talk back to him?

"Well the pay is decent and I suppose," Levi smirks. "I do find some satisfaction knowing I'm ruining a few these celebrities' lives."

"I should have known."

"What about you? You don't seem like the type to take this a career either?"

"I'm not. It's just temporary for now. I took up journalism because I want to become a novelist in the future. Writing is something I've always liked."

"Hmm… that's good. But why didn't you go write for other columns instead of the entertainment section."

"Well like you said, the pay is decent and I have Eren to take care of too."

Levi's mood suddenly sours at the name. Eren Yaeger is Mikasa's adoptive brother. Levi hated that brat. When Eren would come to the office to pick up Mikasa, her face would light up like a fucking Christmas tree. Levi always felt uneasy when seeing that and it wasn't until recently he realized that it was jealousy. He was jealous at Yaeger for being the one to receive all of Mikasa's affections.

Levi grits his teeth.

"Why do you go so far for him?" Levi gulps before asking his next question. "Are you in love with him?" He needed to know.

Mikasa stares at him with wide eyes, a bit taken back before her eyes harden. "Eren is my brother. The only family I have. I love him like any sister would love her brother."

He needed to stop. He needed to stop now before he said anything stupid. "Well it sure as hell doesn't look like that when all you shout is 'Eren! Eren! Eren!' like a fucking teenager in love." Fuck, he'd done it now.

Mikasa looked about ready to rip his throat out.

"What the hell is your problem Levi? I have been noticing you have been acting weirder than usual for the past week. I knew you hated me-" Wait what? "-but I thought we were pass that." Suddenly she sighs, bunching her scarf around her fist looking away from his gaze. "If you hate me that much, I will ask Hanji to partner me with someone else or give me another work."

"I don't hate you!" Levi practically yelled.

"Then what is it Levi? If you don't hate me, then why did you just say all those things just now? Do you like having the satisfaction of making me suffer too?"

"I love you damn it!"

He turns away from Mikasa. Fuck, fuck, fuck. This was the first time Levi has ever wanted to run away so badly. He needed to get away. This stakeout be damned. He was almost ready to open the car door and get out when he was suddenly tugged back. He turned around to look at Mikasa whose face had turned into a nice shade of red.

With a barely audible voice Mikasa asked, "Why did you say all that then?"

"Because Mikasa, I'm jealous." Levi sighs as he pushes his hair back with his hand. He had messed up and now he was going to lose her. Maybe this was karma coming back to bite him in the ass for all the snooping around he did to get a scoop.

"I'm glad."

Levi looked up to stare at Mikasa. "What?"

"I mean," Fidgeting with her scarf, "I thought you hated me." And then gave him a smile that probably made him fall in love with her even more. "But I'm glad you don't."

She was glad? Wait did it mean that she also-? He had to ask her. Well he would have if Mikasa wasn't suddenly telling him to look outside.

"It's Annie Leonhart! And look there is a guy with her!"

"Shit!" Levi cursed as he positioned his camera, ready to take pictures of the two across the street. Now they just needed them to be a bit intimate with each other so that they could get a catch it on camera. That was until a second taller guy came out, giving a quick peck to the guy next to Annie on the lips.

"What the fuck?"

Wait what is going? Mikasa and Levi watched as Annie waved goodbye to the two guys. Just as Annie got into her car and drove off, the two guys started making out like crazy. Levi shuddered and looked away. He didn't need to see that.

"You know now that I recall, Annie did mention in an interview on her opinion about open gay marriage where she had stated that her two childhood best friends were a gay couple."

Levi groaned as he put his head against the car wheel. All those hours of waiting were for nothing.

As if reading his mind, "I wouldn't say it was all for nothing." Mikasa tells him as she continues to fidget with her scarf.

Yeah, Levi realizes maybe it wasn't.

"Mikasa, will you go out with me for dinner tonight?"

Mikasa smiles at him. "Yes."

* * *

**This was inspired by _Ameiro Paradox_. One of my fave mangas.**

**This was also my first time ever writing a fic, after years of lurking in fanfiction I finally decided to write something. It's not beta-d so there is probably tons of mistake. Feedback is very much appreciated.**

**Levi and Mikasa are very OOC. I know. **

**And yes the gay couple are Reiner and Bertholdt.**


	2. Spring Time Romance

**Disclaimer: SnK belongs to Isayama.**

Summary: Shoujo!AU. Where Mikasa mistakes the new transfer student as a middle school student and manages to thoroughly capture the attention of her delinquent senpai.

Setting: Mikasa Sakurakouji is the second year council president at the Sakura Gakuen. Levi Takahashi is the new third year transfer student. He is half Japanese and half French. Sakura Gakuen has both middle and high school building on its premises.

* * *

It was a fine Monday morning at Sakura High School. The cherry blossoms were in full bloom and the students were flocking inside the school, merrily chatting with each other.

"Did you hear? The new transfer student will be joining is starting today." A female student is heard telling her friend.

"Oh, the one rumored to be half French right?"

"Yeah, I bet he's tall, handsome and has a charismatic personality." Both girls giggle at each other. "Do you think maybe we should wait at the entrance? You know, to catch a glimpse of him."

Her friend nods her head. The girls animatedly chat with each other as they wait.

Except the said transfer student had already arrived at school and was currently at the school rooftop.

"What the fuck did you call me?" Hardened pair of grey eyes glares at the three guys in front of him.

"What your deaf too now? I called you a half breed shorty. But really who knew the new transfer student was such a midget." The other two guys laugh behind him.

"Hiro you better not tease the _little_ boy too much. What if he starts crying?" All three start laughing loudly.

Levi's face darkens. Oh so they thought just because he was shorter than them, they could come and bully him huh? Levi grins. They didn't even realize who they were dealing with. They were going to regret it big time when he was done beating the shit out of these punks.

* * *

Mikasa sat at her desk looking at the budget the student council was allocating to the school clubs this year. She had come to school early because she wanted to review the budget as soon as possible. Mikasa looks up from desk to see her vice president entering the room.

"President, here is the file of the new transfer student arriving today."

Mikasa takes the file in her hand. "Thank you Juri." Just as she's about to open the file, Shuichi, her council secretary rushes inside.

"President, a few students are fighting on the rooftop!"

* * *

"You bastard!" Hiro yelled angrily.

Levi stares at the three in front of him. Two were on the ground moaning in pain while Hiro was standing, clutching his stomach where Levi had dealt a furious kick. Levi wipes the blood from his cracked lips where Hiro had managed to punch him.

Levi smirks with satisfaction. "Look who's about to cry now."

"You midget, I won't let you get away with this." Hiro fumbles with his pocket before taking out a knife. "I'm going to kill you, you bastard."

Levi stiffens. The crazy bitch was brandishing a knife at him. If he wasn't careful, he could seriously get injured. He really hated when guys like this refused to give up and resorted to weapons. Levi had already taken a defensive stance as Hiro charged at him. He was going to knock out this punk once and for all. Well he would have if it wasn't for Hiro getting kicked in the face from the side (and damn what a kick it was), the knife falling out of his hand and completely knocked out cold on the ground in a matter of just seconds.

Black long hair fanned out in front his vision and he stared at the girl in front of him. She was at least a head taller than him; the length of her hair up to her waist. His eyes slowly traveled up to meet with a pair of eyes which was probably the most blackest he had ever seen. With a heart shaped face, black rounds eyes and plump pink lips, Levi would be lying to himself if he didn't find her a bit pretty. Maybe transferring to this school wasn't a bad decision.

"Are you alright? You aren't seriously wounded are you?" Levi thought her voice sounded lovely and shook his head lightly. "That's good. Here," She handed him a handkerchief. "Your lips are bleeding."

He took the handkerchief and saw the initial M.S embroidered on it.

"Middle school children should not be picking fights with seniors. You should go back to class now. It's a good thing I came in time before he seriously injured you. You should go back now; your classes have probably already started."

Levi almost burst a blood vessel. She didn't. No. She did. She thought he was a middle school brat. 'Heh, I guess I should clear up such a misunderstanding then.'

"President…Mikasa…" Oh so her name was Mikasa huh? "You are wrong. He's the new transfer student." Mikasa's vice president explained. Before she could ask what Juri was saying, two hands cupped her face and the next thing is knows, she feels a pair of warm lips on her own. Juri gasped seeing the transfer student kiss her president.

As Levi let's go of a stunned Mikasa's face, he grins with satisfaction. "I'm Levi Takahashi. The new transfer student," Licking his lips, he smirks at her still surprised face. "I will be in your care this school year, President Mikasa."

* * *

**A/N:** Levi is so sly. So yeah, this is a shoujo manga high school!AU. I really wanted to do this because well shoujo is practically what I live for. Also senpai!Levi x kouhai!Mikasa.

The line Levi says at the end is based on when people in Japan meet someone new and greet "Yoroshiku". It means nice to meet your or please take care of me.

There might be continuation of this. And its un beta-d.

Feedback and reviews are always welcome.


	3. Magic and Mishaps

Summary: The high mage Levi's little apprentice stirs up some trouble in the Reiss castle and Jean thinks his time to shine has finally come.  
This is just pure fluff.

* * *

A man in a red robe with a staff in hand strides across the corridors of Reiss castle illuminated by the setting sun's light entering through the windows. Darkness would descend upon the kingdom in an hour or so.

"High mage Levi!" The man in the red robe stops to turn around towards the person who was calling for him.

Levi sees that its one of the Reiss kingdom's knight. Christine? No. Kristuine? No. no. Kirstein? Yes. Jean Kirstein if Levi remembered correctly. "What is it Kirstein?"

Jean replies as he salutes to Levi,"Commander Erwin wanted me to give you the details of the attack on the northern post of our border."

"Hmm… the attack where there was a breach in our barrier right?"

The Reiss Kingdom always had been a kingdom where there was high affinity of magic. It was said that the first Reiss princess had been blessed by the heavens with the powerful magic. Ever since then, every princess born into the Reiss family has had a strong magic stored inside them. The magic inside the princesses was the reason why such a small kingdom as Reiss had flourished so much in the years. But this magic was also the reason why the country was attacked frequently. There were others who wanted the Reiss princess' powers for themselves.

Levi remembered how 8 years ago when right after Princess Historia was born, the magic that pulsated throughout the kingdom had made him freeze right where he was standing. He had never experienced such power coursing throughout him ever before. It had only lasted for a few seconds, but it was enough for him to realize the extent of the Reiss princess' powers. It was nothing like what he had read in the books. Such powers in the hands of an evil being would bring catastrophe to this world.

To protect the princess and the country from invaders, there was a magic barrier surrounding the country. Fifty mages inside the castle combined their magic to surround the perimeters of the country with a powerful barrier. In these five hundred years since kingdom's formation, this was the first time the barrier had been breached.

"That's right sir. Summoner Hanji was able to expel whatever it was that broke into the kingdom back outside the barrier but she was not able to decipher the magic used by the perpretator."

"What do you mean 'whatever'? It wasn't human?"

"According to Summoner Hanji, whatever she fought did look like a human but was much more powerful in terms of physical strength and also magic attacks had very less effects. While she didn't sustain any physical wounds, Summoner Hanji was magically exhausted after the battle with the creature. And…."

"And…? What Kirstein? Spit it out." Levi ordered the knight in front of him.

"Summoner Hanji suspects that this might be related to what happened two years ago."

Levi's eyes narrowed with anger at the mention of this. Two years ago…. Levi clenched his fist around his staff. Those memories of what happened two years ago, even now he has nightmares of that cursed day. Just as Levi was about to ask more, a sudden scream erupted from within the castle. Hearing the scream, both men started running towards the source of the scream which they realized came from the castle's kitchen.

Levi ran towards the kitchen closely followed by Jean. So many scenarios were running in the heads of the two men. Was someone hurt? Did one of those creatures Hanji fought manage to breach the barrier after all? Even with all the worst case scenarios in both men's mind, it didn't prepare them for the sight they saw when they reached the kitchen.

The kitchen was completely overrun by…frogs. There were frogs on the floor, on the kitchen pantry and Levi could hear some croaking coming from inside the kitchen wares. The green little critters were everywhere.

Jean and Levi snapped their heads to the right of the kitchen to see a maid cowering at the corner of the kitchen with tears all over her face.

"What the fuck happened here?" Levi practically yelled at the maid.

With a shaky voice, the maid replied, "The staff….the kitchen staff ….oh god…they all turned into frogs! Every one of them...it's just horrible." She started sobbing more hysterically.

"High mage Levi, I shall go and inform Commander Erwin about whatever happened here." As soon as Jean was about to leave, Levi stopped him.

"Wait Kirstein, there isn't any need to inform Erwin."

"But sir the castle has been under attack and we need to find the perpetrator who did this" Jean scrunched his face in disgust at all the frogs in the kitchen. How dare they attack the innocent kitchen staffs and with such a heinous magic?

"No need to worry. I already know who this perpetrator." Levi spoke as he rubbed his temple in annoyance. Before Jean could ask what he was talking about, "Kirstein, I want you to round up these frogs. Don't let any of them escape. Got it? Capture all of them and come meet me at my office." Levi barked at him before turning around and leaving a dumb founded Jean behind.

* * *

Levi was pissed. He was beyond pissed. How many times had he told her not to do anything when he wasn't around? When would she stop being so stubborn and obey him for once. The last time she tried to do something stupid like this, she had almost blown up his office. Levi opened to the door to his office and closed it with a loud bang. The mage's office was like any other office with a desk and a bookcase stacked with books except his office had a secret door leading to his basement where his actual office was located. Muttering a small incantation, the wall behind his desk revealed a hidden passageway.

Levi's basement office was dark, only illuminated through the help of candles hovering above. It had everything a mage would have in his/her possession. There were various kinds of pots, vials and ingredients. Levi walked up to the front his desk and stood there with a stern look.

"Come out now." Levi ordered with slight anger in his voice. When he saw no movement, he sighed. "You better come out now before I drag you out with my magic brat."

Suddenly from behind the desk a figure stood up. The girl wearing a pointed black hat and black robe had black short shoulder length hair. Her onyx eyes were looking everywhere around her beside the man in front as she fiddled with her fingers.

Levis stared at the eight year old in front of him. "Mikasa, explain."

Still not meeting her master's gaze, "Well…you see…I mean…what happened….was….ummm"

Levi rolled his eyes. This was getting nowhere. He moved to where Mikasa was standing. Seeing her master moving towards her, Mikasa tried to take a step or two back. "Don't." Levi spoke as he glared at his apprentice. Sitting on his chair and setting his staff aside, he beckoned to Mikasa. "Come here, sit on my lap."

"What?" The young apprentice asked not believing that her ever strict master wanted her to sit on his lap.

"Just come over here."

Cautiously Mikasa went over to her master and hoisted herself to sit on his lap. Levi had never been good with kids but these two years of being a mentor for Mikasa, he had learned a bit on how to handle them. Well Mikasa more like since she was never like those bratty kids he saw when he visited the city. She was much more mature than those kids…well mature when she wasn't pulling some shitty stunt like this.

"Oi, look at me Mikasa and explain."

Looking up at her master finally, "I didn't mean to! I swear, I didn't mean to turn all those people into frogs. It was only intended for that jerk Sam!" Mikasa slapped her hands to her mouth as soon as she said that. Oh snap.

"Oh?" Levi asked raising his eye brows.

"He bullied Armin though Levi! And... and… when Eren tried to stop him, he punched Eren. He hurt Eren and Armin. He needed to be punished!"

Levi stopped himself from rolling his eyes again. Of course, it had to do something with the Yaeger brat. Levi was aware of Mikasa's crush on that loud mouth but didn't get it at all what she saw in him.

"So you decided that you're the one to punish him? Is that it?"

"NO! I mean…but he…."

"You know what you did wrong here don't you?" Levi asked the dejected looking girl in his lap.

"Yes. Magic should be used to protect but instead…..I used magic to hurt someone. I used it for my own selfish reasons. I'm sorry."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." Mikasa nodded her head.

"Levi… you can turn them back to normal right?" Mikasa's worried eyes searched his own. So she was worried about them after all.

Levi chuckled as he replied,"Of course, I'm the high mage after all." Just as soon as those words fell out of his mouth so did the tears from Mikasa's eyes.

"Thank god. Oh my god Levi I was so scared because I didn't know how to turn them back and I was so scared that now I would turn into a dark mage. I would disappoint you, Eren and everybody else. I was so scared." The tears poured out of Mikasa's eyes as if a damn had been broken. Now Levi was at a loss. The feisty and stubborn Mikasa who wouldn't hesitate to talk back to him was now sobbing against his robe.

Rubbing her back to calm her down, "Hey hey now. You realized you were wrong in doing this right?" Mikasa nodded her head against Levi's chest, tears still pouring out. "You regret what you did right?" Mikasa nodded again. "Then there is no way you would have become a dark mage. Got that? Now look here and stop crying. You look ugly."

Mikasa nodded as her crying subsided to only a few sniff here and there now.

* * *

Levi sat beside Mikasa's bed as he watched her sleep peacefully. After she had stopped crying, he had carried her to her room and laid her down in her bed. Within few minutes, she had fallen asleep. He hadn't seen Mikasa cry like the way she had today since the night two years ago when she had been brought to the Reiss Castle as the only survivor of her village. Her village was located at the east side of the country, just past the borders of Reiss Kingdom. Bandits had raided her village and had killed everyone. Mikasa had only survived because on instinct her dormant magical abilities had formed a barrier.

Even after all that had happened to Mikasa, she was still so innocent Levi thought. But then he was glad, this was the same innocence that had saved him from going to the dark path himself. When Levi himself had lost his entire mage squad two years ago, his mind had thought nothing but ways to bring them back. Using magic to revive the dead was an art of necromancy. It was dark magic.

Then Erwin had gone and saddled Mikasa to him as an apprentice. Of course, Levi had blatantly refused but this was Erwin were talking about. The man wouldn't take no for an answer. At first, he was very harsh and strict wither Mikasa just so she would quit herself. But eventually Mikasa's determination to learn from no what, won him over.

Glancing at Mikasa once again, Levi stood up to leave. He still had to talk to Erwin about what happened at the Northern post. He also had Mikasa's spell on the kitchen staff to break.

Closing the door to Mikasa's room, he strode towards his office to see Jean standing beside the door.

"High mage Levi, I've captured all the frogs as you requested. Did you deal with the one who did this?"

Levi nodded his head. Entering his office, he beckoned Jean to come in. As Levi sat on his chair with his chin propped up on the top his interlinked hands, he stared at Jean intensely. "Kirstein, you're the only hope for those staff members that were turned into frogs."

"Excuse me Sir?"

"You're the only one who can help me break this spell. To break the spell, an individual with exceptional skills is needed. You're the only one who I can think of with such skills." Levi asked in a very serious tone. "You will right?"

Jean wanted to jump with glee. The high mage was asking him, Jean Kirstein, to help break the spell. Not just that but the high mage also called him an individual with exceptional skills. This was it. This was the big break Jean was waiting for. He would be known as the one who aided the high mage and maybe he would finally get promoted!

"Of course I will. It is for the sake of the people of this country. I am even ready to throw my life if I have to." Nodding his head vigorously, he couldn't help feel but feel extreme pride for himself.

Levi smiled. "Great, you can start breaking the spell then. All you need to do is kiss the frogs to turn them back."

Jean nodded his head. "Got it. Kiss the fro-what? Wait a minute, what do you kiss the frogs sir?"

"To break the spell, you need to kiss the frogs." Levi replied calmly.

"Huuuuuuuuh?"

"Kirstein didn't your parents read you any bed time stories? Curses like this can be broken through a kiss…on the lips." Levi smirked at the man before him whose face was slowly turning green.

* * *

**Authors note:**

I was playing Bravely Default on my 3DS and so I thought why not, Levi as a mage and Mikasa as the little black mage.

Some extra info:

Levi is 22 years old. He became high mage at 18, the youngest in history ever to be.

Also thank you for all the lovely reviews for my last chapter. I am planning of making a separate drabble series for the shoujo series. At the moment though exams are coming soon but please look forward to it in the future.

Oh and there is probably tons of mistake here and also tons of plot holes but please forgive me. And probably will just stay a one shot.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
